Deadly Women
by Apria Ling
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan berantai menyeret Conan Edogawa dan Ciel Phantomhive untuk menyelidiki kasus itu dan menemukan pelaku yang diduga wanita psychopath. Waktu yang berbeda mempertemukannya.
1. TAILER

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Deadly Women © Apria Ling

* * *

"A… Apa… yang… kamu lakukan…?" katanya ketakutan.

"Katakan Selamat Tinggal!" pisau itu menghujamnya.

CRAT!

* * *

 _Taman Sepi menjadi TKPnya_ _,_

 _juga tempat aku bertemu dengannya._

* * *

"Siapa kamu?" Bocah 7 tahun itu bertanya.

Bocah 13 tahun itu menatapnya, "Aku Ciel."

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, Aku Conan."

* * *

 _Pertemuan itu membawaku menemukan pelakunya._

* * *

"Lepaskan dia!" bocah yang matanya ditutupi sebelah, mengancam.

Dia hanya tertawa licik, "Kubunuh kau dan anak ini!"

Bocah berkacamata, memberontak, "Lepaskan!"

Tendangan dan sabetan pedang datang.

"Conan!" JDUK!

"Ciel!" SYING!

* * *

 _Tak diduga pelakunya berkaitan dengan pertemuanku dan dia._

 _Dan mengejutkannya, kami berasal dari waktu yang berbeda._

* * *

 **Dasar pengkopas! (menghina diri sendiri)**

 **Fic ini udah pernah update, tapi di delete.**

 **Dan agar ficnya lebih mirip film, dibuat Tailernya deh (kopas** **Shaby-Chan** **)**

 **Ling,kan mau ujian, jadi fic selanjutnya tunggu setelah Ling ujian, ya, hehehe**


	2. First : Meet

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Deadly Women © Apria Ling

.

~ Conan Edogawa ~

 _London, Inggris Raya_

Liburan di negara ini ternyata ada pembunuhan juga, ya? Buktinya, kemarin ada pembunuhan. Korbannya pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, terdapat luka tusukan di kepala dan dada, tepat di bagian jantung. Lokasinya di taman angker yang diberi nama " _Taman Sepi",_ karena dulu zaman Ratu Victoria, terjadi kasus yang sama. Kami yang ada di lokasi, menjadi saksi kedua yang menemukan korban.

"Aduh... kenapa aku harus menemui kasus seperti ini?" keluh Paman Kogoro Mouri.

"Sabar ya, yah." Kata Ran Mouri menyemangati, namun, "Nah, Ayah, kapan-kapan belajar bahasa Inggris!"

Paman Kogoro hanya diam. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Ran menarik tangan kecilku, mengajak ke tempat kejadian. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara lirih Ran,

"Andai ada Shinichi, mungkin sekarang..."

Lalu dia menghela nafas.

Aku diam, bertekad dalam hati akan menemukan Organisasi Hitam itu!

Karena, perlu diketahui, aku ini sebenarnya detektif SMA berusia 17 tahun yang mengecil, Shinichi Kudo, yang sementara menjadi Conan Edogawa.

~ Ciel Phantomhive ~

Berita pagi ini adalah kasus pembunuhan di Taman angker itu, yang sekarang dijuluki _"Taman Sepi"_. Ini hampir sama dengan kasus Jack the Ripper dulu, namun sekarang korbannya seorang pria. Aku sedang mengunjungi tempat kejadian bersama Sebastian Michelis.

"Tuan Muda, ini sama dengan kasus dulu." Kata Sebastian.

"Iya, aku tau. Sebastian! Cari info-info tentang pembunuhan ini! Ini perintah!" perintahku.

" _Yes, my Lord_ " Sebastian masuk ke kerumunan di tempat kejadian.

Aku melihat sekeliling, hingga aku melihat anak kecil 7 tahun di dekatku, tepat di samping. Saat itulah penglihatanku hanya melihat anak itu.

~ Conan Edogawa ~

Saat Ran pergi membantu Paman Kogoro menerjemah kata-kata polisi, tiba-tiba aku melihat anak 13 tahun disampingku. Kami saling kaget satu sama lain. Kutatap dirinya.

Rambut lurus pendek hitam kelabu, mata ditutup sebelah biru, berpakaian seperti zaman dahulu, apakah dia bangsawan atau...?

"Apakah kamu sejak tadi disini?" tanyanya.

"Yah, tidak terlalu lama," kak.

Eh? Apa aku lupa memakai embel-embel untuk anak ini.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa kau langsung menanyakan namaku, anak kecil?" anak itu melipat tangannya.

Mmm, apa ya alasannya? "Karena... aku hanya ingin tau saja." Aku menjawab asal.

"Baiklah," anak ini mulai menyebalkan, "Namaku Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Kalau begitu," aku Shinichi, Shinichi Kudo, "Aku Conan, Conan Edogawa."

Aku hampir mengatakan nama asliku. Phantomhive? Seperti...

"Conan!"

~ Ciel Phantom ~

Rambut hitam, berjas biru dengan celana pendek biru, berkacamata, bersepatu... aku tidak tau apa nama sepatunya.

Anak sok akrab yang langsung bertanya namaku, dan namanya lumayan aneh, Conan Edogawa, seperti nama penulis Sherleck Holmes, hanya nama depannya. Nama belakangnya seperti nama Jepang. Tiba-tiba, tangan anak itu seperti ditarik, dan bahuku dipegang. Pandanganku langsung berubah.

"Tuan Muda?" suara Sebastian.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Ternyata kau Sebastian, sudah dapat informasinya?"

"Sudah, Tuan Muda."

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat saat pulang."

" _Yes, My Lord_ " Sebastian pergi ke kereta kuda, membuka pintu.

Aku masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Ada satu hal yang membuatku berpikir,

Kemana Conan?

~ Conan Edogawa ~

"Conan? Kenapa kamu sendiri disini?" Ran menarik tanganku.

"Eh?"

Sendirian? Memang aku dari tadi sendirian disini?

"Memang aku tadi sendirian, Kak Ran?" tanyaku heran.

Ran mengangguk.

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku menuju ke anak itu. Kemana Ciel sekarang?

* _To Be Contineud_ *

Bersambung... lama sih memikirkan huruf-huruf yang mau ditulis, tapi ya kayak gini. Mmm, bagi yang penggemar Kuroshitsuji, ada yang udah nyadar kalau Ciel ternyata punya kembaran dan nama asli tokoh utama ini bukan Ciel?


	3. Second : This Woman

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Deadly Women © Apria Ling

. . .

\- Conan Edogawa -

Aku diam, duduk termenung di dalam perpustakaan. Karena aku kabur tadi, Ran menghukumku diam di perpustakaan. Itu bagus, aku bisa mencari tau tentang Ciel Phantomhive. Berlembar-lembar buku tentang bangsawan kubuka untuk mencari nama "Phantomhive" sampai kutemui kata itu, aku bersorak senang dan membacanya dengan teliti.

 _PHANTOMHIVE (? - 1859 M *kurang pasti )_

 _Keturunan Terakhir : Ciel Phantomhive_

 _Sebab Kematian : Bekerja sama dengan iblis_

 _Di usia yang muda, Ciel Phantomhive, anjing penjaga Ratu Victoria, telah membuat perusahaan boneka dan permen Phantomhive berkembang pesat. Dibantu pelayannya, Sebastian Michaelis, dia juga berhasil menyelesaikan kasus-kasus ganjil di masa itu._

 _Tapi, di masa kejayaan itu, Ciel ditemukan meninggal dunia di usia 14 tahun. Dilihat dari kondisi tubuhnya, dia dikatakan telah bekerja sama dengan iblis. Diduga, pelayannya itu adalah iblis yang bekeja sama dengannya._

Aku terkejut membacanya. Jadi, aku bertemu dengan arwahnya Ciel? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku menutup buku tebal itu, mencari buku Sherleck Holmes. Hal tadi membuatku pusing. Untuk sementara lebih baik kulupakan.

. . .

\- Ciel Phantomhive -

Aku menghela nafas, membaca hasil laporan Sebastian dengan teliti. Terlalu banyak info menarik tentang korban, tapi itu tidak membantu. Aku meletakkan lembarann kertas itu di atas meja, mengacak rambut dengan kesal. Sebastian sedang membuat makan siang. Aku ditinggal di ruang kantor sendirian. Kepalaku berpikir keras.

"Sial... sebenarnya, anak kecil itu siapa?" ngumamku.

Aku mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan. Kata "Conan" mengingatku pada Sir Athur Conan Doyle, penulis termasyhur yang telah membuat novel Sherlock Holmes, novel kesukaanku. Kata "Edogawa"lah yang membuatku pusing. Apa anak kecil itu blasteran Inggris-Jepang atau itu nama samarannya? Ah, mana mungkin itu nama samarannya.

"Makan siangnya sudah siap, tuan."

Aku melihat Sebastian membuka pintu kantor sambil membawa... kucing?

"HASYIIII! HASYIIII!"

Aku bersin berkali-kali. Sebastian tertawa pelan, menurunkan hewan arlegiku. Aku menggosok hidung.

"Sebastian! Keluarkan hewan itu!" teriakku memerintah.

Sebastian jongkok, mengelus hewan hitam itu, "Ayolah, tuan. Anda tidak harus berteriak untuk mengusir hewan lucu ini."

Aku menggeleng kesal, "Keluarkan hewan itu sekrang! Ini perintah!"

Sebastian menghela nafas, mengankat hewan itu. Aku masih duduk, mengambil tisu yang tersedia di meja, menggosoknya ke hidung. Dia selalu membawa hewan itu saat yang menyebalkan. Aku kembali membaca hasil laporan itu, membaca dengan lebih detail. Ada satu laporan yang menarik, belum sempat terbaca tadi.

 _Kesepuluh, Winny Dierasky, 24 tahun_

 _Ciri-ciri: berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru cerah, bibir tipis merah pucat, kulit putih pucat, berwajah lembut, berpakaian layaknya pelayan biasa, dagu sedikit lonjong._

 _Status: pelayan di toko roti BAKERY DELICION_

 _Hubungan dengan korban: pernah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun, tapi putus karena korban selingkuh._

Aku bersiu pelan, lumayan juga.

 _Respon saat ditanya: terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan sempat tertawa saat melihat mayat korban didepan matanya. Katanya dengan suara pelan, "Maafkan aku, sayang. Membiarkanmu mati seperti ini."_

Aku melipat laporan itu, melemparnya ke atas meja. Kini aku tau siapa pelakunya.

. . .

-Conan Edogawa-

"Jadi, ayah, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Ran.

Kami berkumpul di restoran, makan malam. Aku mendengar pembicaraan sambil menyuapkan kue sus kedalam mulut. Kue ini adalah makanan penutupnya. Paman Kogoro menggaruk kepala, mengeluarkan kumpulan kertas.

"Kata polisi, mereka mencurigai Winny Dierasky, pelayan di toko roti Bakeri Delicion." Jelas paman Kogoro.

" _Bakery Delecion_ , ayah!" koreksi Ran.

Aku terdiam. Nama wanita tadi...

"Menurut laporan, dia sempat pacaran dengan korban selama setahun, tapi putus karena si korban selingkuh." Lanjut paman Kogoro, "Dan responnya biasa-biasa saja saat ditanya."

"Ya, namanya sudah disenglikuhi. Tentu saja nggak ada perasaan sedih." Komentar Ran.

Aku masih terdiam. Nama itu, nama itu sempat kubaca di kumpulan kasus yang sudah diselesaikan Ciel selama hidupnya di buku tentang bangsawan itu. Ada kasus yang sama dengan kasus sekarang ini, dan pelakunya adalah wanita itu.

Dan kasus ini benar-benar terulang lagi.

Dengan pelaku, senjata, keadaan, dan korban yang sama.

Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Aku melahap kue sus, merangkai rencana untuk bertemu Ciel. Anak itu pasti juga menyelidiki kasus ini.

 _* To Be Contineud *_

Singkat, ya? Banyak _typo_ dan alurnya terlalu cepat.

Yah... gimana lagi.

Ling lagi sibuk dengan ujian Ling yang sekarang super banyak ini.

Daripada lama nanti analisisnya, jadi Ling percepat kayak gini.

 _Please the Comment ^^_


End file.
